Shadow's Looming Over Me
by Padfoot
Summary: Ron's reaction tot he shadow of his brothers. Warning: This is very, very stupid, and slightly sick. Easily offending. don't read if your prone to being offended.


**Shadow's Looming Over Me  
by: Padfoot  
Date uploaded: July 1, 2000  
Censor/ Genre: PG13/Humor  
Summary: Ron's reaction tot he shadow of his brothers. Warning: This is very, very stupid, and slightly sick. Easily offending. don't read if your prone to being offended.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  


  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat engrossed in a game of chess. It was there last night until summer. The Weasley twins were graduating with honors, and Ron was feeling bummed about being overshadowed by his brothers. EvenGinny cast an ominous shadow over Ron's life.  
  
The next day passed in a blur of hugs and goodbyes and the trio went their separate ways. Ron moped over to where the Weasleys had gathered and waved sadly. Then something quite like a grin spread across Ron's face. Ronald Weasley had had a very good idea of how to escape the overshadowing.  
  
When Harry and Hermione meet up on the first day of the new school year on Platform 9 and 3/4s, Ron was nowhere in sight. But Harry did notice a rather tall redheaded girl that looked a bit like Ron.  
  
She was too old to be a first year. Harry walked over, towing a nervous Hermione and introduced himself. The girl giggled and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Veronica Weasley." Harry fainted dead away. Hermione stared with a look of utter horror on her face. Make-up, hair extensions, a dress... It was too much.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"I go by Ronnie sometimes." Harry began to come to.  
  
"I must be dreaming. I dreamt that Ron was gay and became a woman." He opened his eyes. "HOLY MOTHER OF VOLDEMORT!" He scrambled backwards, running into Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter. Ahh... found a new way of kissing up to the superior?"  
  
Harry stood up and pointed at Ron. Even for the now-female-Ron, siccing Malfoy on him(or is it her?) was bad punishment.  
  
"You're gay, Weasle?" Malfoy stuttered, to surprised to come up with anything good.  
  
Ron flitted his eyelashes. "I don't call it by that term--I prefer---"  
  
Malfoy started to regain his composure. "Going out with Potter, are you?"  
  
"NO!" Harry screeched, still very horrified.  
  
Ginny stood there, wordless, staring at Ron, with a closed expression.  
  
"Did you KNOW about this Ginny?" Harry asked, his jaw still waggling.  
  
Ginny nodded slowly. "He kept going on about overshadowing. And then he did this."  
  
"You could have told us!" Hermione wailed. Malfoy slid beside her.  
  
Ron and Harry stood face to face now. "What are you thinking?!"  
  
"It's my way of expressing myself. None of my brothers have done THIS yet."  
  
"But Ron!"  
  
"Veronica." Ron corrected.  
  
"Okay, Veronica. What possessed you to make you do this?"  
  
"I just wanted..." A large salty tear dripped down Ron's face. Much to Harry's horror, mascara streaked his now slightly pale cheeks. He flung himself onto the nearby Hermione's shoulder, wailing and smudging Hermione's purple top.  
  
Hermione patted him/her gently onthe head.  
  
Draco stared. He grabbed Hermione by the arm, dragging her out from under Ron and they ran.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and began wailing again. Harry felt very nervous as he watched 'Veronica' cry. Ginny ran off, also in tears.  
  
"Ron--look at me." Ron's eyes opened slightly.  
  
"There are much better ways to getout from under the shadow of your brothers. You just don't need to do it this way."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"Be an artist. But don't be Veronica."  
  
"I kinda liked it. Fred saidit was really original."  
  
"Ron, you sound so stupid."  
  
"But Harry!"  
  
"Nevermind. I'm going to lock you in the bathroom and make you Ron again." Harry grabbed Hermione's purse from her shoulder, but she didn't notice, because at the moment Hermione had her tongue down Draco's throat.  
  
Ron's smeared mascara and other make-up came off with the help of Hermione's purse. Ron's dress was exchange for jeans and a shirt, and his hair extensions cut out with much care.  
  
"Better?" Harry asked, shaking Ron's shoulder. Ron stared in the mirror.  
  
Ron yelped. "I just wanted to..." He trailed off, and Harry splashed water in his face.  
  
"RON!" Rom tried to smile as they left the bathroom. Hermione and Draco were in the corner, making out, so Harry and Ron went to find Ron and girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Lavender! Ron's wondering if you'll go out with him?" Lavender gave a little squeal and propelled herslef at Ron. Ron choked as Lavender extricated her tongue.  
  
Ron and Lavender lived happily ever after.  
  
Hermione and Draco lived very nastily ever after, banished from their families, and teaching at Hogwarts, and living in the same room in the teacher's quarters.  
  
Harry doesn't know if he'll live happily ever after. He has four more books before he can know.  
  
Ginny married Colin, divorced him, then lived happily ever after with Tom Riddle, until he died forty years before her. And then she married Neville. And finally lived happily ever after.  
  
Padfoot is living happily and waiting for book four. She is very sorry if her fanfic offended anyone, but just felt like doing something like this. Padfoot doesn't own any HP characters, but owns herself but not her name (go figure!), and really, really, really, is sick of waiting. 7 DAYS!!!


End file.
